disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Winnie the Pooh. Films The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * I Haven't thought of anything, have you? No, neither have I. Think, think, think. Oh, yes. Time for my stoutness exercise. *the seam on his bottom splits Oh, stuff and fluff. *Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, I'm rumbly in my tumbly. Time for something sweet. *Oh, bother. Empty again. Only the sticky part's left. *That buzzing noise means something. Now, the only reason for making a buzzing noise that I know of is because you are…a bee! And the only reason for being a bee is to make honey. And the only reason for making honey is so I can eat it. *And I call it my rumbly and my tumbly song. *breaks ... sweet! To eat! *If only I hadn't... You see, what I meant to do... It all comes, I suppose of... liking honey so much. Oh, bother. *Think, think, think. *Winnie the Pooh? *Good morning, Christopher Robin. *Psst honey. *I do. *I shall fly like a bee, up to the honey tree, see? *You'll see. Now would you be so kind as to tow me to a muddy place of which I know of? *rolling in the mud There, now. then hops out of the mud puddle Isn't it a clever disguise? *himself over I'm a little, black rain cloud, of course. *Christopher Robin... I think the bees - S-U-S-P-E-C-T something. *Well, it may be that. You never can tell with bees. *Christopher Robin! I think it would help with this deception if you would just kind of open your umbrella and say, "Tut-tut, it looks like rain." *Christopher Robin, I've come to a very important decision: THESE ARE THE WRONG SORTS OF BEES! *the balloon he's flying on deflates Oh, bother. I think I shall come down. *Rabbit? I like Rabbit, because he uses short, easy words like, "How about lunch?", and "Help yourself, Pooh." *Is anybody at home? answer What I said was, "Is anybody at home?" *Bother. Isn't there anybody here at all? *Must be somebody there, because somebody must have said "Nobody". *Well, isn't that the Rabbit's voice? *into Rabbit's hole Hello, Rabbit! *Rabbit's home Oh, thank you, Rabbit. *a sticky voice I must be going now. Goodbye, Rabbit. *to leave then stops Is there any more? *I thought not. to climb out the front door but it stuck Oh, oh, help and bother! I'm stuck. *strains It all comes from not having front doors big enough! *Oh, hello, Owl. *No, just resting, and thinking, and humming to myself. Hums *After all, he's not in the book, you know. *Oh bother. How long will that take? *Honeysuckle! to eat flowers *a lunchbox pop up from Gopher's hole A lunchbox? *Could you spare a sssmall sssmackerel? *Oh, thank you, Gopher. *But Rabbit, I wasn't going to eat it. I was just gonna taste it. *No hurry. Take your time. *Oh yes, I'm rumbly in my tumbly. Time for something sweet. *But I haven't finished yet. *Oh. Well, what happens to me? *Yes and I've made up a little hum and it hums something like this. *Think... think... think... *No, I was just thinking. *I... Oh, bother! You made me forget. *Happy "Winds-day", Piglet. *Where are you going, Piglet? *Piglet's scarf And what do you think you will answer yourself? *dragged behind Piglet Happy Windsday, Kanga. Happy Windsday, Roo. *he and Piglet crash through Eeyore's house, scattering the twigs everywhere Happy Winds Day, Eeyore! *the ground Oh, b-b-b-b-b-b-bother! *with a honey pot in his face Thank you, Piglet. *I don't think so. *his door Hello, out there! Oh, I hope nobody answers. *Oh... you scared me! *I'm Pooh. *You're sitting on one. *Looks like another tigger to me *All except for the tail. tucks his tail He's gone. *You said that. *I don't think so. *I was afraid of that. *But you said you that you liked.... *You mean elephants and weasels. *his reflection Oh, hello. Am I glad to see you. It's more friendly with two. Now, you go that way, and I'll go this way. away from mirror, then runs back You didn't see anything, did you? Neither did I. *his reflection Is it raining in there? It's raining out here, too. *I did? *It was? *I am? *whispering Tell them it's your house, Piglet. *Piglet's hand With me. You shall live with me. Won't you, Piglet? *Christopher Robin, can you make a one-hero party into a two-hero party? *I sure like bouncing. Wasn't that fun, Piglet? *Good-bye, Piglet. Now, is the next chapter all about me? *Oh, bother. *Oh, good. What will I be doing? *Yeah. And you're sitting on it. *I listened, but then I had a small piece of fluff in my ear. Could you say it again, please, Rabbit? *Well, from the moment the fluff got in my ear. *I don't know. I couldn't hear properly. *awakes Lose him? *up, then raising his hand Oh, here. *I am shushed! *Uh, R-Rabbit? *Say, Rabbit, how would it be if as soon as we're outside of this old pit, we just try to find it again? *Well, y'see, we keep looking for home, but we keep finding this pit, so I just thought that if we looked for this pit, we might find home. *laughs My tummy rumbled. Now then - come on, let's go home. *No, Piglet, but I've got twelve pots of honey in my cupboard, and they've been calling to my tummy. *Yes, Piglet. I couldn't hear them before because Rabbit would talk. I think I know where they're calling from, so come on. We'll just follow my tummy. *Thank you, Piglet. *Look, look, Piglet. There's something in that tree over there. *Yes. It's a "jagular." *Well, "jagulars" always call, Piglet "Halloo!" And when you look up, they drop on you. *up to Tigger and Roo Tigger and Roo are up. *Then bounce down. *I wonder which will come out first. *I did? *proudly Which I invented! *But why do we call it Pooh sticks? I thought I started a fir cones. *Oh, yes, now I remember. *Well! Whoever lives here certainly takes a long time to answer his door! *Oh, so it is! Well, let's go in. *his house with Piglet Hmm. I must get poor Eeyore a present of some sort. around the room, then his honey pot catches his attention Uh, honey. That should do very well. What will you give him, Piglet? *looks puzzled for a few moments] No, Piglet. That wouldn't be a very good idea. *Piglet on his back, smiling That, Piglet, is a very good idea. Nobody could be uncheered by a balloon. *Now then, Pooh, time for a little something! *Everyone is. Really. That's what I think. sadly But I don't suppose I'm right. *Goodbye? Oh no, please. Can't we just go back to page one and start all over again? *Oh, bother. *My favorite thing is me coming to visit you, and then you ask, "How about a small smackeral of honey?" *How do you do just nothing? *I like that. Let's do it all the time. *You mean, never again? *Oh, I won't, Christopher, I promise. *How old shall I be then? Winnie The Pooh * It‘s My Birthday! * Tigger, How Are You? ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *Today, I should say, is a good day for being Pooh. *You're just in time for the best part of the day! *When you and me become we. *We are braver than a bee, and a... longer than a tree, and taller than a goose... or is it a moose? *Ah, it is. It's the first day of autumn! A time for hot chocolatety mornings, and toasting marshmallow evenings, as best of all, leaping into leaves! *Piglet, whatever are you doing - up there? *that Christopher Robin is gone Christopher Robin... My very best, best friend. at tree *a funny voice Skull? What sort of place is that? *I believe so, Piglet. *he and Piglet start falling back to the ground Very. *Fank you, Wabbit. ''The Tigger Movie'' *...eat well... ''Piglet's Big Movie'' *Tigger, are you ready for the hive yet? *Eeyore. You got stung out there? *I don't know Rabbit. Let's ask Piglet. *Thank you Eeyore. *We'll build Eeyore a house of his own. *I wish I had called it Pooh and Piglet Corner. *Yes, Piglet. It's the least we could do for a very small Piglet who's done such very big things. Thank you, Piglet. ''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' ''Winnie The Pooh Film'' *Gesundheit. *Well, you sneezed just as you were going to tell me what the first thing to do was. *Well, you can't know it without something haven't been sneezed. *Eeyore He's doing it again. Owl You must be catching a cold. *Perhaps you should lie down, Owl. *Why not? *Oh. Special, you say. Special. Think, think, think... *Take my time. What a wonderful idea! *What is a paragraph? *Is there honey in this paragraph? *Well then, I don't find it very useful. *I did? *Well, it's a good thing I noticed it. Othewise, I wouldn't have seen it. *But Owl, what does a Backson do? *They made me lose my train of thought. *They eat your snacks. *Of course, Piglet. Once I get you up in the tree, just hand me the beehive. And then tummy and I will take care of the rest, won't we? *Oh, bother. I don't remember thinking that through. *Oh, don't worry, Piglet. I shall get you out and we'll try again. up the teeter-totter, but it goes down and Pooh can't reach Piglet Oh, it's no use. Think, think, think. Ah, I know! I'll have you down in just a moment, Piglet. *Oh, yes, Piglet. *I'm quite sure. *Oh! There you are. bees swarm out Oops. New plan, Piglet. Run! *Oh, hello. *Well, I believed you, but my tummy had to check for itself. *A simple hello would do, thank you very much. *Ooh, well, that's a lovely flower, Piglet. *It's true, Rabbit. It lags a bit in the middle. *How very thoughtful you are, Piglet. *Who's there? *Pooh who? *Yes. Knot those pieces. *Oh, I see. Yes, Piglet, go and bring some honey. *With a little honey on the side. *I can't, either. *Have you ever had one of those days when you just can't win, Eeyore? *I did? *Oh thank you Christopher Robin. And now i don't think i shall be hungry again for a good long while. *Oh bother. TV Series ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *On March 16th, Christopher Robin was found guilty of leaving his bed when he shouldn't have, and was places in the custody of his friends. Everything you've seen is a dream. Only the names of the animals have been changed to protect the innocent. *will switch back and forth Uh, the night of the 32nd? I was sleeping... I believe. *It's too bad I can't read. *He's not a bad boy; he's just a little confused... like me. *the sign on Tigger's door Tigger... Private... Ear? If you can lose it... we can... w-we can... *Your honor? Uh... the verdict? *No Rabbit. Kessie saved you. *Oh, so that's what was wrong. You had the hiccups. Why didn't you say so? *When was that? *Oh, I'm sure he's alright. You see, Tigger's with him. *My, Rabbit! You certainly are a friend. *Stuffing, actually. ''The Book of Pooh'' ''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *Oh, is there anything more wonderful than snuggling up with a honey pot and listening to the rain? *You see, I've always heard the best honey is at the end of the rainbow, but the rainbows always seem to go away before I can get to the honey. *Oh dear. It seems this rainbow's end simply ends. *Thinking is ever so much tastier when topped with a smackerel. *I wonder what would happen if I were to mix red with red. Why, they make... red. *But you're Christopher Robin's only hope. *That means our wishing didn't work. I was hoping perhaps we could blow out more candles and wish for some honey. *Honey? Oh, then we must get Piglet out immediately. *Hmm, I wonder where that big rock ended up. *Would having a tail make it easier to find honey? *Well, then I'm comfortable without one, thank you. *What a wonderful idea. And who will you be delivering the tiggers to? *Oh, Tigger, Darby and I were hoping you could join us for a picnic. *Oh, of course, Rabbit. It's simply my traditional Many Thanks Day taste. *Rabbit, who is the who you're asking the where about, exactly? *Turtle He's probably just, um, running a little late. *I can't think of a "butter" plan. *What a delicious smell. *Oh, not flowers. I mean Kanga's apple pie. Hoo hoo. *the ground Road is hit. Now what? *Oh, Darby. You've gained a lot of weight... and height! *I think that I am very hungry. *Lunchtime already? *Which one? Oh, there are so many. *You'll never guess what I found. *Well, I'm not quite sure. How big is a breadbox? *I'm afraid I don't know much about being a pooh-rate, Lumpy, but I know how you can be a wonderful Super Sleuth. *Are your hiccups gone, Tigger? *Uh, have I ever "hi-bear-nated," Darby? *It seems I must say good night for many nights. *waving Hello, other me! Oh, and the other me is friendly. Come out and see, Piglet. *You're never supposed to wake up a sleepwalker. *Because it, uh... Because it, uh... well, because it's in the "Big Book of Not Supposed Tos." *Keep rowing, Admiral Roo. *First mate Alvin, keep on the lookout. We'll be back soon with some rumpledoodles for you, too. *And another mystery is-- oh bother. Now we don't know where to look for Buster, or Lumpy, or Roo. *And another Bustery mystery is history. *Only one thing to do, Pooh-buddy. We gotta get Darby's tooth back for her! *Perhaps you should check to see if your snowman has stopped melting, Roo. *Well, why didn't you tell us? *Hello, Darby. We shall be right out and outfitted for sleuthing. *If only bees' tails would light up, it would be much easier to find honey at night. *Pooh Sticks. Something about that name tickles me. *I never get tired of hearing that. *the moon Isn't it beautiful? Like a - a big round piece of cheese. *I shall be back with a pot of honey before you can say "Pooh is back with a pot of honey." *Certainly not, Rabbit. Um, are we? *Buster, what's this on the trunk of this tree? *How wonderful. It's working. Video Games ''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Series'' ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Nothing. Just thinking." *"Yes, I’m Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?" *"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we’d take walks together, or play Pooh sticks… And every day, I’d eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But now everyone’s gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must’ve gone away while I was napping, I think… So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think." *"Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something—a something like honey!" *"Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. I’m quite hungry." *"Hello, Tigger. You’ve just bounced my new friend Sora." *"Sora, don’t forget… We shall always be here. If you’d like to visit again, that is." *"I'm looking for my friends." *"Yes. I keep looking, but I'm getting nowhere. All this searching is making me hungry. I wonder if there's a bit of honey around here. But if I start eating. I'll have to stop searching..." *"Why, hello there, Piglet." *"All right, Owl, that's what I'll do. I can't wait to find that honey..." *"Much obliged to you too, Eeyore. But what for?" *"Yes...you were right, Sora. I'd like you to have this, with my thanks. Whew...I've walked so far, I think I need a little rest. If only I had a nice pot of honey to keep me company..." *"Don't worry, Sora. You can count on me. Even if you forget Pooh, I won't forget you." *"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora?" *"And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know." *"Windsday? Oh! Well then, happy Windsday! Now, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday! Oh, bother. Let's see now. Who is "Everyone"?" *"We are? Hmm... It seems I can't remember." *"How yummy for my tummy!" *"Pardon me, Kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another smackeral or two of honey?" *"Well, if I am dreaming---which I suppose I could be---I hope that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Rabbit." *"What's everyone doing here? Is something going to take place? Maybe a hunny competition? Or a race?" *"Oh, but Tigger. I always thought bouncing was what Tiggers did best." *"I was looking for a very dear friend that I remember I made a very important promise to." *"I'd like that, Sora." *"Could you make it "now and now" instead? That seems a bit better to me. Sora, if I go looking for you, will I find you?" *"Well, I won't be sad, because you'll always be right here forever and ever." Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Winnie the Pooh Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes